


Living

by Trialia



Category: The Matrix (1999)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're lost to me now. Post-Revolutions AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

You're lost to me now.

The pain reminds me that I live, that I breathe, with or without you. Why do I live while you cannot? I need you, I have since the moment I first loved you. Without you, everything is pain. It reminds me that I am alive, but you are gone and will never return. I have no picture of you except in my mind, because it would not matter if I did. I can no longer see through the scars of my eyes, the scorched remnants of brown eyes that used to watch you while you slept.

I can see you, but I wish I could feel you here. I wish I knew where it is you have gone, because even though you're no longer here, you live on inside of me. As always, inside of each other we are together. I am alive, you are dead, but I might as well be dead because I am nothing without you. Emptiness is filling me now, as I walk through this endless darkness. Will you be on the other side, or have you forgotten? This is our place, our time, and I pray to a deity I forgot a long time ago, that you will return to me, someday.

Ice blue, shades that I have only seen in you, and will never see again. I wonder, if I could see you now, would you be the shade of your eyes? I can only see light, a strange kind of power glowing, and if I could see you, it would be a supernova, because I know it is not true, it cannot be true. You are gone, and even though I am the One, I can do nothing to bring you back.

I still love you, Trin, but you're lost to me now.


End file.
